fourtris fanfiction
by nappyninja
Summary: contains spoilers to divergent/insurgent this is the life of Four/Tobias if the war hadn't happened. Will isn't dead, Shaunna isn't paralyzed, Tris's dad hates tobias for dating Tris... sorry i am bad at summaries and better at writing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** ALL characters and settings go to veronica roth (unfortunately), i just like to play with them

**Chapter 1**

** Tobias POV**

I watched her lithe gorgeous form walking towards me. Her long blonde hair swinging in a high ponytail, her soft pink lips achingly beautiful. The way she held... Something seemed off, and for the first time I noticed. Her posture was slumped and her face in a tight frown.

"Hey Tris..." I pulled her into a long lingering bear hug, knowing she needed it.

"Oh Tobias.. How manage to make me smile on a day like this makes me wonder." She said giving me a forced smile.

"Now tell me, whose the guy messing with ya and I will beat him to a pulp."

"Hum... Well he has these gorgeous eyes and a strong muscular form and he's kind of cocky.. Oh and a horrible kisser!" She giggled at my expression but her gaze unfortunately darkened once more.

"Now tell me," I bent slightly so I could look into her eyes "what's wrong?"

"Just a horribly long day, and" She paused for a moment, a flicker of emotion passing through her eyes "and today is the day I left home two years ago."

"Tris, you need to move on... Come on let's get some cake and take it back to my apartment. The new dauntless are coming later today... We should probably you know go back and rest." I scooped her up and onto my back. She sqweeled and punch at my shoulder.

"FOUR! Put me down! Put me down!" I laughed at her but kept walking. Eventually she stopped and adjusted herself so she was riding piggyback. While walking though the pit we saw Will and Christina so I stopped by them.

"Hey Will!" He looked up at me and got a grin on his face obviously understanding what I wanted to do. "Wanna race?"

"Heck ya I do! Come on Christina jump on!" She awkwardly jumped on his back and Will turned to me:

"Wanna bet on it?"

"I don't think you wanna do that... But if you insit."

"Ok. Twenty bucks for getting to your apartment. Whoever gets there first wins."

"That is too easy." I replied with cockiness. I set Tris down and had her jump back onto my back to adjust her position.

"Ok let's go!"

**Tris POV**

Tobias won the race, half by cheating half by knowing dauntless compound better than Will. Tobias unlocked his apartment which now we technically shared because I am always staying in it. He kicked off his shoes (messily I might add) and flopped onto his huge soft bed obviously tired. I stood there for a moment before taking off my own shoes, picking up his, and tossed them into a corner out of the way. I then stood there for a moment studying him, his soft eyes that were staring back at me and the curves of his face. He smiled at me and held out his arms for me.

"Tris..." He said slowly and his smile grew wider as I walked towards him. I flopped onto the bed next to him and he put his arm around me.

"You know how much I love you?" He said into my hair as I took a deep breath.

"As much as this?" I kissed him once on the forehead.

"No more like this." He kissed me on the lips slowly but sweetly. I kissed him back over and over and clung to him tighter. Moments like these are the ones I wanted to live in.

**Tobias POV**

I kissed her on the cheek and the neck and anywhere else I could.

"Tobiasssss!" She groaned into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh Tris I love you." I said into her ear before once more kissing her lips.

"Um... Tobias take your shirt off." She demanded and I obeyed. She studyed me for a moment before kissing my lips again. After about three minutes of whispering sweet nothing's and small kisses a knock pounded on the door. I rested my forehead on hers and whispered:

"Can't we have more than five minutes alone?" She giggled in response

"You think if we don't answer they'll go away?"

"I wish" she whispered back with a smile. The knocked sounded again and this time a voice came with it:

"FOUR OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Tris sighed and whimpered as I rolled my eyes and stood up to open the door.

"What do you want?!" I opened the door to find Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina,Kate and Emily standing there with questioning looks on their faces.

"We're going to my apartment to play truth or dare but it appears your busy at the moment." Zeke says while looking pass me where Tris stood.

"Ya.. I guess we could come."

"Well you know if you wanted to continue whatever you were doing shirtless..." Christina said. I looked down and for the first time remembered that the only thing I was wearing was my black sweatpants from this mornings workout. My cheeks immediatly reddened with embarrassment. Tris stepped in front of me and spoke for the first time.

"Give us five minutes and we will meet you at your apartment." She said then yanked at my arm to pull me inside and shut the door. After she had I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mms thanks for saving me like that." I bent down slightly to kiss her and we stood like that for a couple of moments.

"Dude I bought us five minutes..." She pushed me off and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I decided to change by putting on black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

**~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~**

Tris POV

"Hey Zeke." I walked into Zeke's apartment to find everyone sitting in a circle on the couches and chairs in his living room. Four lead me towards the only empty chair and sat down.

"Where am I gonna sit?" I ask pouting. With a grin he pulls me onto his lap, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"So I am pretty sure all of you know how to play...but do know we are playing strip truth or dare. Oh and I will be starting." Zeke explained quickly.

"Humm Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke said and I felt Tobias's grip tighten around me.

"Err dare."

"I dare you to go out into the pit and kiss the first person you see, boy or girl, for at least 10 seconds on the lips."

My mind immeaditly went to the question is it considered cheating? I looked up at Tobias to see his expression and all I could get out of him was a hard frown.

"Ok. I will do it." I unwrapped Tobias's arms from around me and walked out to the pit. The first person I saw was a newer dauntless girl named Charmine. She was the bottom of her class, the lowest of the low.

"Hey Charmine! Come here!"

"Hey Tris.. What's up?"

"Oh nothin! I just wanna do somethin!" I kissed her square on the lips and counted to ten in my head. I pulled back and then quickly explained that it was a dare and had no choice.

"Can I play?"

"Sure why not." By the time we got back to Zeke's apartment it was time to go meet the initiates. Tobias and I are training the transfers and Uriah and Christina are training dauntless born.

"Are we going to play later?" Christina brought up.

"Yup! After training all of us meet back here! 10:00pm sharp!"

**hey guys! so this is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it. give me ideas, suggestions, and spelling/grammar errors in the comments! **

**THANKS! peace, love and Ninja-rain,**

**buttons**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own most characters or settings, rights go to veronica roth**

**CHAPTER 2: meet the initiates**

**Tobias POV**

The first jumper, a girl, came flying down in a flurry of red and yellow.  
"What's your name girl?"  
"Uh uh..."  
**"**Pick wisely, you only pick once."  
"Um.. Eve."  
"Tell 'em Six!" Tris turned around to face the waiting dauntless crowd.  
"First jumper, EVE AMITY." The dauntless crowd went wild. Next, a tall boy with a brown quiff ruffley lands next to Tris. A lazy smirk spreads across his face and he took in her body.  
"What's your name?" I ask gruffly. Me and Tris decided not to make our relationship known to the initiates but it still bothered me to not be able to beat him to a pulp. He whispered in Tris's ear.  
"Chase, Candor" she shouts. If that kid got even a foot close to my tris, he would be dead in an instant. After the rest of the jumpers landed, Tris and I decided to give the new initiates a tour of the compound. Chase immediately buddyed up with her.  
"Hey Six, can you show Eve around?"I ask desperately hoping she'll agree. I need to chat with Chase.  
"Sure, c'mon Eve" she says beaming. They left leaving Chase and I alone.  
"Listen, I don't appreciate you hitting on my best friend" I growl.  
"Afraid of competition?" he asked with a smirk, and I gritted my teeth.  
"No but you break her heart and you'll have tons of angry dauntless after you." I growl. Suddenly, Tris appears.  
"Hey everybody.. This is called the pit.. Through there is the chasm and that way is the cafeteria where you will eat most of your meals.. Let's keep walking." I heard my angel say.  
"Stay away from my best friend or you will face consiquenses." I gave him one more menecing look before I realized we stop and Tris was beside me.  
"Four can I talk to you?"  
"Sure six... INITIATES THIS IS YOUR BUNK ROOM! REST UP AND GET YOUR TRAINING BEGINS AT 6:00 SHARP!"

PAGEREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

I walked back to my apartment with Tris shorty behind. I wanted to kiss her so bad but knew I need to hold off when theres a chance an initiate was watching. Once I unlocked my apartment, I immeaditly picked Tris up and began kissing her desperatly.  
"Tobias... Uhhhhh... Tobias stop for a moment."  
"Why?" I wined like a little kid but continued to kissed her. "I already had to hold off for most of the day!"  
"I.. Uh.. We need to talk." I stopped at the seriousness of her tone.  
"About..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was running through her head.  
"I.. Um..." Her smile softened. "Don't look so tense.. Your not in trouble."  
"Tris..." I took her hand and led her over to the bed knowing something was troubling her.  
"Tris, come on you can tell me anything." Her blue eyes met mine and I could tell she was struggling with her emotions.  
"I wanted to know if you can go with me to visit my mum."  
"Well Tris I.. You know.. Um.."  
"I know how much my dad hates you but I need to see her."  
"Well I guess..." I was thinking about what to say next when I was saved by a knock on the door.  
"FOUR AND TRIS OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I looked down at my watch and saw it was 9:55, five minutes until the continued truth or dare game.  
"Hey Tris wrinkle your clothes really quick." She gave me a questioning glance as I threw off my shirt and ran my hand through my hair a couple of times. I quickly messed up her hair and looked her over. Perfect.  
"What do you need?" I opened the door expecting to find Christina or Zeke there but instead stood

**hope you enjoyed!**

**peace, love, and ninja-rain,**

**buttons**


	3. Chapter 3: end of the world

**Ok so to clear some stuff up**: It is two year after Tris's initiationand joining dauntless, she is 18 and Tobias is 20? Tris's dad doesn't like Tobias because he thinks Tobias/four is a bad influence on Tris and he also thinks Tobias is a bad kid because that's what Marcus (Tobias's dad) says.

**Disclaimer: I don't own most characters in this story nor settings Unforunatly Veronica Roth does.**

**Tobias POV**  
"What do you need?" I opened the door expecting to find Christina or Zeke there but instead stood Uriah.  
"Aye did the happy couple make love to each other?" he greets us smirking, then walks in uninvited.  
"Uh no…." I look over at Tris and wink as she giggles.  
"Sure….. look guys I came to tell you some bad news." My smile immediately faltered when he said this and i felt Tris suddenly gripping my hand.  
"What could that possibly mean?" Tris said in a barely audible whisper.  
"I uh…. Tris I saw your dad and brother walking around by the pit… just thought i should let you know." i felt Tris tense beside me and take in a deep breath.  
"I-I-I…." She trailed off and then collapsed, yanking my hand down with her. I immediately knelt down to scoop her limp body into my arms. Uriah stood there staring at me dumbfounded.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, "run ahead and tell them what happened!"  
"Oh..Uh ok." He took off running down the hall and i follwed at a slower much more careful pace. i was almost at the infirmary when a large man and a scrawny boy stopped me.  
"what the hell man! can't you see i am trying to take care of a prob-" I stopped mid-sentence when i looked up to find Mr. and Caleb Prior.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"  
"look man! i didn't do anything! She passed out when she heard you were here and now i am trying to save her! so if you don't mind, i am going to get her to the infirmary so she doesn't die!"  
"Then why don't you have a shirt on?" He said with a grin so smug i wanted to slap it right off his face.  
"Because we were sleeping."  
"Together? As in dreaming or as in…."  
"Dreaming! NOW MOVE!" I pushed my way passed him and ran the last couple of yards to the infirmary. I ran in, dropped to my knees and felt like passing out myself. A couple of doctors swamped us, grabbing Tris from my arms and helping to my feet where I was brought over, put into a chair and handed a glass of water.  
"FOUR! Four oh my gosh! What happened? Is Tris all right? Wheres your shirt?" Christina rushed in with several others as i was bombarded with questions.  
"I uh…. Tris passed out, i ran here… i can't explain my shirt." I sighed and realized tears were beginning to drip down my face. I wiped them off quickly hoping no one noticed, but of course they did. Zeke whispered something to Christina and she nodded then walked away.  
"Hey man its ok… Trissy is a strong girl she'll be fine." Uriah sat next to me and put an arm around me. I shook my head and struggled to form words.  
"I was going to propose to her later tonight! And now I won't even get the chance." My face became wet with tears once more and this time I didn't try to hide it. Uriah, Zeke, and Will stood there dumbfounded unsure of what to do. They knew I'd boughten a ring but I never told them when I planned to do it.

The doctor walked out with a grim expression on his face.  
"You the boyfriend?" he asks grimly.  
"Yes, listen is there anyway you could hold off telling her family until I get a few minutes or so alone with her?" I ask hopeful.  
"Where's her family live?"  
"Abegnation, brother is Erudite."  
"Yes we can do that but listen..." He looked down at his papers "Tris is in an unresponsive state called a coma and it isn't clear when or if she will wake up." And that was when I lost it. Anything and everything inside of me snapped and I rushed out of the lobby out to kill. I ran out into the pit looking for the one and only Mr. Prior. He was sitting on the ground, he looked up when he saw me. I noticed he was teary eyed but I could care less.  
"She hates me doesn't she?" he says weakly. I didn't care, I couldn't give this man one ounce of sympathy. I started repeatedly punching him in the face, over and over and over the time someone yanked me off of him, his face was bleeding and he was breathing heavily. Uriah dragged me to the bunks and told me to take a breather. I shook my head several times before saying:  
"He did this! He's the reason she isn't in my arms right now! he's the reason we aren't engaged... And she isn't kissing me." I say my voice cracking, the tears started dripping down my face again and this time I couldn't stop them. Iwas shaking violently and was struggling to not just jump off the chasm. Suddenly the doors burst open and a happy Christina yells, "Tris just woke up, she's asking for you, the doctors say you can see her for a few minutes"  
"Your not joking?!" I said with my instructor 4 face that used to scare her. "No, she's really awake!" she exclaims happily. I sprint towards the infirmary and make my way to Tris's room. The ring box in my pocket I burst into her room and saw her brother laughing with her. My face fell when I saw him.  
"Why are you here?"I growl angrily.  
"I can't visit my little sister?" he says sarcastically.  
"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE" I yell going ballistic.  
"Oh... Um yea... I guess I will you later Tris."  
"I'm so so sorry, Tris, I'm just protective of you because your the love of my life and I couldn't even bear living without you" I gush nervous,yy. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment.  
"Four where's your shirt?"she asks curiously  
"... I can't really explain that."  
"I'm not complaining I'm just curious." she flirts.  
"I did it to bother the others when they came and found us for truth or dare... Then you passed out and I still didn't have a shirt on." I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh and I kind of went ballistic on your dad and almost killed him" I explain running my fingers through my hair.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I cornered him and punched him a few hundred times."  
she snorts, "he deserved that"  
"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" I say sincerely.  
"I hope you know that I couldn't either Tobias."  
"Ah so that's his real name!" A voice said behind us, I spin around to see...

**oi! I am throwing Tobias through Wringer. Any confusion? Just comment down below and I will clarify in the next chapter...**

**peace, love, and ninja-rain,**

**buttons**


	4. Chapter 4: a teensy bit of trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own most character or settings in this story. Unfortunately Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 4: a teensy bit of trouble**

**FOUR'S POV**  
I spun around and to my horror stood Mr. Prior, all wrapped up in bandages  
"Mr. Prior, I uh apologize for my outburst in behavior."  
"Ya, ya... Tris I have come to "talk" to your boyfriend here." I glance at Tris and then follow Mr. Prior out into the pit.  
"Um Mr. Prior can I go back to my aparmtment and grab a shirt?"  
"Sure sure... Lead me to it and we can talk in there."  
"Uh ok..." We walk back to my apartment and I unlocked it slowly. By the time we walked in it was midnight.  
"Uh you can sit down over there... I am just going to change in the room over here." I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I quickly put on a black pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then I located the sharp knife I only kept for emergencies, and slid it into my back pocket.  
"So Mr. Prior... What is it you were wanting to talk about?" I walked out of my bedroom and looked up to find a gun pointed at my face.  
"Uh...uh..." I struggled to find words, my hands began shaking violently. He motioned for me to turn around and I obliged, terrified to do anything but what he wanted.  
"Walk out of your apartment and stop." I stop and he quickly walked out with the gun pointed at my head.  
"Walk towards the pit." I hesitated for a moment then walked the familiar beaten path to the pit. Once we reached the pit, I noticed how empty it was.  
"The chasm, go to the chasm."  
"I-uh I don't think that safe?"  
"I don't care! Go to the chasm!" He waved the gun closer to my face and cocked the bullet into place.  
"Oh ok! I am going I am going." I walked up the ramp to what I thought was my doom.  
"Mr. Prior think about what your doing... Tris already doesn't like you and your just making it worse for yourself."  
"Shut up!" He pushed me against the rail forcing me to hang slightly above the chasm. I gasped nervously, thinking about Tris. Her face in my head, her long blonde hair. How could I live without her? I felt the sharp pain of a knife at the back of head and felt the sticky dripping of blood.  
"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him, but it was lost in the roaring sound of the chasm.  
"You don't deserve my daughter! It's time to die! Any last words?  
"I..I.." I tried to say something but then I felt the crushing waight lifted off of me. I gasped and slowly sunk to my knees. I wasn't sure what to do, I was shaking violently.  
"What the hell man?!" I heard Uriah shout and then the smashing sound of bones breaking. I heard my name being shouted repeated being called but I was to afraid to even speak. "Four, Four listen.. Can you hear me?" Uriah kneeled in front of me and I nodded my head slowly.  
"Are you hurt? Did he do anything with that gun?"  
"Not w-w-with the g-gun. He had a k-knife."  
"Did he cut you?" I nodded then turned slightly so he could see the back of my head.  
"Look Four it is going to be ok, Tris is on her way and you'll will be fine."  
"Is Tris ok? Did he hurt her? Is she able to walk? I don't want her getting hurt. I don't want a walnut." I started shaking harder at the thought of Tris getting hurt.  
"Four!" I heard her shout my name and then a heavy blanket was wrapped around me.  
"Oh Tris I am so glad your ok!"  
"Me ok? Are you ok?" I shook my head, unsure of what I wanted to say.  
"Come on, lets get you fixed" She helped me up and I leaned heavily on her for support.  
"Hey Uriah, Zeke a little help." They rushed over and took most of my weight. They carried me towards the infirmary and once there the doctor gave me a ton of painkillers.  
"Riah, I wove you I really really love you" I exclaim happily.  
"Umm Tris what's wrong with him?" Uriah exclaims.  
"Them put him on painkillers, oothe poor guy" she coos.  
"The poor guy? He seems to be enjoying it." Uriah exclaimed. Tris brushed my messy hair from my forehead and kissed it gently. I felt funny, like I was floating.  
"Riah come ere! I wanna kiss you."  
"Dude just kiss your girlfriend who is standing right here." he exclaims worriedly. I sloppily kiss Tris on the nose and she starts giggling.  
"Whoopsie! Better not tell my girlfriend I kissed you." I said.  
"I am your girlfriend!"  
"Hehe... Now your lying? Do you have a boyfriend, cause I will sooo dump my girlfriend to date you."  
"Tobias it's late I think you should rest." I yawned as a response and snuggled farther into my blankets.  
Tris POV  
"How is he?" Christina asks when I walk out of the room and into the lobby of the infirmiry.  
"Uh... Drugged up and sleeping."  
"Does he remember anything that happened?"  
"Um... I am not sure. He hasn't mentioned anything but he's overly happy on the painkillers they gave him so... Uh ya."  
"What do mean by "overly happy"?"  
"He doesn't know I am his girlfriend and he tried to kiss Uriah."

**I am having to much fun torturing Tobias... Any confusion or questions? Comment/review down below and I will clarify in the next chapte**r.

Ps: tris hates her dad for hating tobias

Peace, love, ninja-rain,

buttons


	5. Chapter 5: everything for normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own most characters or settings, Veronica Roth does.**

**to clear some stuff up:** someone pointed out in the last chapter that Tobias is Dauntless and would try to to fight... I now want to say that Tobias was thinking more "if I don't do what he says, he will hurt Tris."

**CHAPTER 5: whoa**  
**Tobias POV**

I woke up feeling stiff. I looked around and it appeared I was in the infirmary.  
"URIAH, IS TRIS ALRIGHT!?" I scream yanking the IV out of my arm and running out of my room. Uriah came running down the hall.  
"Dude! Dude calm down... Tris is fine, she went back to your apartment to get you some clean clothes." I release the breath I'd been holding and calmed down.  
"Now go back into that room while I go get the nurse." I went back into the plain white room and sat down on the bed. I took a look around and realized my emergency knife and shirt were sitting on a table near the bed. What happened last night?  
"Ah.. So Mr. Tobias Eaton is it?" She pauses and looks down at her papers. "Ah yes so do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Um...it's fuzzy."  
"Alright then walk me through it."  
"Well I remember Mr. Prior and punching him... And I remember him pointing a gun at my head..." I trailed off suddenly remembering everything. The horrifying moment when I Hung over the chasm with a gun at the back of my head. I remembered how Mr. Prior took the knife from my back pocket and cut my head with its sharp blade. So I told all of that to the nurse and she listened. Every once and a while she scribbled down something on her notes.  
"Does your head still hurt?"  
"Uh..." I thought for a moment "ya slightly."  
"Ok your free to go when your girlfriend comes, but we will prescribe some painkillers."  
"Uh ok."  
"Can you stand?" I tried to stand but winced and wanted to sit back down. The nurse looked up from her paper down.  
"You can sit back down if it hurts to much. Here is your prescription and make sure to rest as much as possible. You lost a lot of blood from the knife."  
"Uh...ok." I was only half listening, I was probably not the best person to be telling considering my head was pounding and all I could think about was Tris.  
"Now Mr. Eaton I would like you to know that you are allowed to still train the initiates BUT you need to take it easy. Help with some of the less physical training. Do you understand?"  
"Uh... Yes of course." I say standing up carefully.  
"If you wanted we could have a wheelchair waiting for you in the lobby."  
"No it's fine. Tris will make sure I don't trip and fall or anything."  
"Ok, I believe Tris is waiting for you outside so I will send her in and you are allowed to leave when ever you can." The nurse shuffled her papers and then left the room. A moment later a flustered looking Tris rushed in.  
"Tobias!" She hugged me and I unsteadily rocked back on my feet.  
"Are you alright?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
"I uh.. Yes just hungry."  
"Well it is lunch time so we should get going."  
"Ya that sounds good."  
PAGE BREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Oh gosh! The great almighty Four survived!" Uriah shouted as I took a seat next to Tris with my lunch.  
"I Know! I am just unkilleable."  
"Haha that's a good one. Tell me that again in Hell when your dead." Uriah said sarcastically. I just stuck my tounge out and countinued to eat my food.

I was enjoying these small moments with my friends and everything was good, for now.


	6. Chapter 65: I never named this chap

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters Veronica Roth unfortunately does.**

**clearing stuffs up: **this is set right after the last chapter. Tobias and Tris are arguing about Tobiass recent um 'incident' and his health. Bs he thinks he should rest but he feels Fine.

**Tobias POV**

After lunch was over Tris sent me back to our apartment to rest, but I felt as if I could doing anything but sleep.  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?" She pushed me again towards our apartment but I stood as firmly as I could.  
"We have initates to train, and you can't do it alon-" an ear piercing scream cut me off. Tris's terrified blue eyes met mine and we were off in a flash towards the chasm.  
The chasm. My head started spinning, the floor seeming to be nothing but air. The memories began racing back and I stopped short.  
"Four what's wrong?" Tris shouted over her shoulder skinning to a stop.  
"I... Uh I can't do-the uh chasm." I started shaking really hard and dropped to my knees.  
"Come on." Tris helped me up and looked deeply into my eyes. "Hey Tobias it's ok... My father is behind bars now. Ok? Look he's not going to hurt us but now someone else is in trouble and we need to go help them." Tris took my hand and led me towards the ramp. The ramp that almost led me to my doom. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Someone else needs me, time to face my own terrors.  
One initiate had jumped, and the training hasn't even began.  
PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK  
LATER IN THE TRAINING ROOM.

"Alright everybody, what you witnessed today was tragic. We get that." Tris started explaining in her instructor voice. "But! We need to countinue training and you need to stay focused. Don't let an initiate you barley knew become the reason your factionless." I was sitting on the stack of Mats observing everything while Tris finished explained everything and turned around to me.  
"Now Four will demonstrate." I hadn't realized I zoned out because now Tris was staring at me and everyone was waiting for me to make a move.  
"Uh... Sorry I zoned out.. What am I doing?"  
"I was just telling the initiates on how your going to demonstrate knife throwing."  
"Oh right... Ok well then." I stood up and grabbed a short but sharp knife from the table. "You just want to..." I trailed off and aimed for one of the guys that had been checking out Tris earlier. He was slumped against the back the wall staring at her back. I threw the knife and it hit right by his ear. Barley missing. He jumped to life and glared at me.  
"Wake up and pay attention...what's your name again?  
"Chase."  
"If your here only to check out Six over there then get out!" I bark protectively.  
"What are you a dog?" he sneers.  
"Would you like to become factionless? Cause your fate is in my hands." He shook his head no and shut his mouth leaning back against the wall.  
"Good now as I was saying.." I finished showing them the proper form and aim for throwing a knife. I looked at Tris to take over and then went back to my place on the mats.  
"Alright everybody grab five knives off the table and find a target. We will observe you first and then give out corrections." Everyone moved to do so and Tris walked towards me.  
"Hey Tobias" she said my name softly under her breath so the initiates wouldn't hear it. "Are you feeling alright?" She looked deeply into my eyes and I wanted to kiss her so badly, so thats what I did. I closed my eyes and leaned into her and she did the same.  
"That explains it" Chase sneers.  
"Hummm that made me feel better."  
"Four your burning up you need to go rest and get better."  
"I think I am burning up because all the initiates are watching right now." Tris turned around and flushed red.  
"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" Tris yelled at the initiates shouts pursing her lips, then turned back to me.  
"Are you sure your feeling ok?"  
"You know how much I love you?"  
"Four..."  
"Six..."  
"I will be right back, watch the initiates." Tris left then returned a moment later with Uriah.  
"Four get your butt over here." Tris called to me.  
"I'm coming." I stood up slowly, still feeling slightly wobbley but trying to not show it.  
"Why is Uriah here?"  
"Cause he is going to take you out for a guys night."  
"Now? We kind of have jobs to do."  
"I can handle things here and Christina can handle the dauntless born. I assure you that these initates will be able to throw a perfectly aimed knife by the end of the day."  
"But-"  
"Come on Four! Zeke needs help setting up for a party and we need to get the booze." I let out a sigh and glared at Tris and she smiled sweetly back.  
"Come on Uriah, where are we going?" I walked out the door as Tris whispered something in his ear.  
"What did she tell you?"  
"She says your unstable and some guy time would help."  
"No, no, no like just now.. What did she whisper in your ear?"  
"Oh she said to send for her if you get to unstable to handle."  
"Geee thanks."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"I WOVE YOU FOUR" Uriah shouts in my ear.  
" WOVE YOU TOO URIAH!" It felt good with alchol running through me, I had already lost track of how many drinks I'd been handed.  
"BACK OFF HE'S MINE URIAH!" Tris attempted to push him away from me but failed because of the obvious strengh difference.  
"Trisssy I Lovveeee you." I said yanking her onto my lap and attempted to kiss her neck.  
"Four stop, you drunk."  
"Ummmmmm I know and it feels reeeeeesaaaaaalllllly good."  
"Come on we are leaving. You have a job to go tomorrow."  
"A Job? Ah man screw my job and hand me another drink." I started laughing hysterically now and Uriah joined in.  
"COME ON FOUR!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch. I stumbled but quickly gained my composure. Tris kept walking practically dragging me down the hallway and towards my apartment.

**got questions? Confused on anything? Stuck on my horrible spelling/grammar/laziness to checking the book for correct character descriptions? Welp you came to the right place. Just comment down below and I will clear up (mostly) anything at the top of the next chapter. If you just want to say hi or ask about me well comment that too!**

**peace, love, ninja-rain,**

**Buttons**


	7. Chapter 6 and another half: the aftermat

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or settings :(**

**Tobias POV**

The moment we got back to the apartment, I began trying to kiss Tris.  
"Tobias stoppppp."  
"Come on Trissssy." My words were slurring together and I myself couldn't even understand what I was saying.  
"Tobias!" She pushed me off and my head hit the pillow. "Rest, its been a long day." She brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me gently on the forehead. Once she did this, I realized how tired I actually was and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Tris POV (3:00am)**

I felt Tobias jump out of bed from next to me and quickly run to the bathroom. I stood up slowly and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water for him. I then went up to the bathroom door and knocked softly.  
"Tobias are you ok?" He opened the door with quick force and frowned at me standing there.  
"You didn't have to get up."  
"Yes I did, you aren't feeling well and you can't take care of yourself." I handed him the water bottle and he cracked it open but tossed it on the ground and turned back to the toilet. I walked slowly over and knelt next to him, rubbing his back.  
"Gosh" he said sitting back against the bathtub, "I have never drank that much at party, but I just kept being handed them and it felt so good."  
"It's ok I understand, you don't have to explain yourself."  
"Can you hand me that water bottle?" I turned to grab the bottle he dropped but realized it cracked open and spilled all over the floor.  
"Hang on I will go grab you a new one." I picked up the broken bottle and walked to the kitchen to grab a new one.  
"Here you go." I handed it gently to him, watching him carefully. "Where is a towel I could use to mop up the water?"  
"Oh um... there's a cupboard in the bedroom, there should be some spare towels in there." I nodded and moved to grabs one when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Tobias puzzled, who would be visiting us at 3a.m.?  
"Do I dare go open the door?" He shrugged as a response so I got up to answer it.  
"What could you possibly- Christina?"  
"Hey Tris... Could I crash here tonight? I lost my keys and I can't find Will."  
"Uh sure? You can crash on the couch." She walked in and looked around.  
"Why are you guys up?"  
"Aftermath of the party" I say rolling my eyes.  
"But you didn't drink..."  
"Apparently Four took that as a sign for him to drink even more." Her mouth went into the shape of an "O". She sat down on the couch and I handed her a blanket. She fell asleep soon after.  
"Who was at the door?" Tobias looked up as I walked back into the bathroom. He looked sickly pale and was sweating heavily.  
"Oh um Christina... Are you ok? You look really sick." He shook his head slightly.  
"Come on let's get to bed." He stood up and gave me a forced smile. He took my hand swinging it slightly as we walked towards the bedroom.

**i am so sorry this is short and not that great but... Yea :(**

**got questions? Comment down below and I will try to answer in the next chapter.**

**peace, love, ninja-rain**


	8. Chapter 7: once again I never named this

**disclaimer: I don't own most characters or settings... Just the plot**

**thanks to any one who reads/follows this story... Means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 7**  
**Tobias POV**

I woke up groaning with the alarm blaring into my ears. Five more minutes I thought just five more minutes.  
"Hey Tobias wake up." I groaned even louder.  
"Come on Toby wake uppp." Tris leaned over into me and began kissing my neck. I groaned even louder then flipped over on top of her, kissing her hungerliy. I heard her groan and smiled with satisfaction.  
"Tobias we are going to be late if you don't stop."  
"Who cares if we're late?"  
"All the initates, our friends, dauntless leaders." She pushed me off and onto the ground then turned to leave. I stood up, chasing after her. She headed towards the bathroom and I decided to head towards the kitchen for some water and some Advil for the pounding headache that stilled lingered.  
"Whoa" I jumped when I heard the voice coming from the couch.  
"Gahhh! Christina what are you doing here?!"  
"Well apparently right now enjoying the view." I looked down at what I wearing, nothing but a pair of black sweatpants.  
"TRIS!" She came rushing out of the washroom and began laughing hysterically at the awkward scene before her. "Tris what is Christina doing here?"  
"She lost her keys and couldn't find Will so i told her she could crash here for the night."  
"Can you give me a warning next time?" Tris just laughed in an adorable way and then turned to Christina,  
"Hey stop staring at him and find your own boyfriend!" Tris huffed and I laughed quietly.  
"I do have my own boyfriend!"  
"Ok I am going to leave and let the cats figure this out." I backed away hastily heading towards the shower.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

After Tris had given Chrisitina a fresh set of clothes to wear and I had showered we all headed down to the cafeteria for some breakfast.  
"Omigosh Chrisitna! I have been worried sick about you!" Will rushed up to Christina and showered her with small kisses. "Where were you?!"  
"Oh Will! I couldn't find you after the party and I couldn't find my keys so I crashed with Tris and Tobias." She gave everyone at the table a slight wink when she thought Tris and I weren't looking. It was so slight I considered ignoring it but part of me urged me to find out more.  
After breakfast I pulled Tris aside for a second.  
"Tobias we should really get to the training room..."  
"I know I just was going to tell you I am going to meet you there. I need to talk to Zeke."  
"Oh ok... Why?"  
"I wanted to ask them about something really quick." I bent slightly to kiss her forehead but she tried to avoid it.  
"Hey Tris look at me." She looked up but still didn't meet my eyes.  
"Tris..."  
"Tobias..."  
"Look I can't find my wallet and I was going to ask them if they found it after the party yesterday. I was kind of embarrassed to tell you I lost it." The quick lie and it clearly worked. I felt bad about lying but whatever the others were up to I had a feeling she wouldn't want to know.  
"Oh ok I guess I will meet you there." on her tiptoes and kissed me on the nose and then turned and headed for the training room.  
"Hey Uriah!" I called after him and ran to catch up to him. "Where's your brother?"  
"Oh Zeke? He headed back to the apartment.. Why?"  
"I need to talk to him."

**PAGEBREAKPAGERBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"Hey Zeke! Open up I know your in there." He opened the door and ushered me in.  
"Ah yes Tobias the dauntless prodigy with the hottest girlfriend in all of dauntless. What do you need of me?"  
"Why did Christina wink at the table after Will and her reunited." His faced flickered with emotion but he said  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Sure you do." I stared him down and eventually he broke.  
"Ok well Christina didn't really lose her keys."  
"I figured."  
"She came up with a plan the other day to get into your guys apartment and find out if you guys are doing um "anything".  
"That's ridiculously disgusting."  
"So have you guys done... You know done "it". I sighed. I didn't really want to have this conversation.  
"Uh... No we haven't."  
"Dude why?! She's hot and your well not bad looking yourself. How do you contain yourself?"  
"Because I love her and she's not ready. I can wait until she's ready... You know what? I don't even know why I am having this conversation with you! It's none of your business!"I whisper shout praying nobody heard what I said.  
"Geeze dude you really need to calm down."  
"Well you really need to mind your own business!" I shouted at him and then stormed from the room angrily. Eventually I wondered back into the training room.  
"Four! Where have you been?" Tris ran up and hugged me and then kissed my face over and over.  
"Sorry it took so long. Zeke started asking questions and then we got into a fight." I hugged her gently back.  
"You guys got in a fight?  
"Ya, it was stupid, so what were you doing with the initates before I came?"  
"Review on knives and beginning with guns."  
"Perfect."  
And that's what we did until lunch. We Showed the initates how to shoot and why it's important. There was only one initate that really stuck out to me and that was Chase. Damn it could have been any of them, even the prissy candor girl that was always trying to hit on me. After we sent the initates to lunch Tris and I stayed after to discuss the placement of the initates.  
"So I think Nate and Ella are the two bottom." Tris said standing in front of the chalk board. The way she held her composure, the tilt in her head as she tried to concentrate, was just so adorable I couldn't help myself. I came up from behind her and hugged her to me. I bent slightly to kiss her neck and felt her stiffen but relax against me.  
"Tobiassss"  
"Mmm I like when you say my name like that."  
"Tobias we need to work." I continued kissing het and then turned her around so that her eyes would meet mine.  
"Tris do you know how beautiful you are?"  
"As beautiful as a rock, or a twelve year old."  
"Nope. Wrong answer." I bent and kissed her again before I continued. "Your as beautiful as a rainbow after a cloudy day, your as beautiful as a flower in the middle of a snowfall. She smiled at me and I smiled back truly meaning what I had just said. And that's when she kissed me. Hard. Over and over full of passion. I wrapped my arms around Her waist pulling her closer and she ran her hands through my hair. After what only seemed like a couple seconds she pulled back.  
"I think we should get to lunch."  
"Ya that's probably a good idea."

**got questions, comments, or concerns for my sanity? Just comment down below and I will answer in the next chapter. sorry it took long to update, I have school and I was reading allegient :(**

**peace love And ninja-rain,**

**buttons**


	9. Chapter 8: a taste of something

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting a ton... I am trying to balance school, extra classes, super competitive dance, and diabetes press month.**

**Chapter 8**  
**Tobias POV: later that night after lunch, time for dinner**

I was shaking. Like ligitly shaking. Tonight was the night that I would finally countinuing my life like a real man should.  
"Hey Tri-" I stopped short when I looked up to find my devastatingly beautiful girlfriend soon to be (hopefully) fiancé in front of me.  
"Do I look that bad?!" She exclaimed nervously and I was still at a loss for words.  
"Oh-um-I uh... You look hot." She blushed and smiled and I took her hand in mine.  
PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK  
"So Tris are you enjoying things so far?" I murmered close to her ear. We were sitting in a restraunt, at a booth table.  
"Well Tobiassss" she paused and trailed off, slowly dragging out the S in my name. "It's all very lovely but... I am wondering: why the fancy dinner?"  
"Well Tris that's a great question, and I have my own question to answer you with." I bent onto one knee and smiled at her while taking a deep breath. "Tris.. The love of my life and my saving grace, will you... You know.. Like marry me?" I was suddenly at a loss of words, the whole speech I had prepared in my head was gone, when I looked up and saw her face. She tipped her head thoughtfully, and smiled at me.  
"Well Tobias I think that might work, but I might need to talk to my other boyfriends first." My face went pale and my smile dropped.  
"Wha?"  
"I'm joking, I'm joking!" She jumped into my arm and I spun her around in a tight hug. I felt her soft lips by my ear.  
"Thank you for keeping it simple."  
"I wanted to keep our abegnation routes in tack." I murmered to her and then kissed her face repeatedly.

**sorry it's so short... But a question: do you want longer chapters with more wait or short chapters more often? **

**Peace, love, ninja-rain,**

**buttons**


End file.
